ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Mieczysław Wezół
thumb Mieczysław Wezół (Wojciech Wysocki) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, jedyny lekarz w gminie. Mąż Doroty. Panicznie boi się swojej żony, która pilnuje, by nie spotykał się z żadnymi kobietami. Nie wierzy w działanie medycyny ("To i tak nic nie pomoże"), mimo to mieszkańcy gminy mają do niego zaufanie i przychodzą po porady lekarskie. Przed akcją serialu Mieczysław Wezół studiował medycynę. Na studiach był zdolnym i dobrze zapowiadającym się młodym lekarzem. Nadzwyczaj zainteresowany był specjalizacją z seksuologii, wykładowcy mówili mu, że ma w tym kierunku specjalny talent. Jednak wraz z poznaniem swojej zazdrosnej, przyszłej żony Doroty zrezygnował ze swych planów i został specjalistą chorób wewnętrznych - internistą. W młodości (prawdopodobnie w czasach szkolnych) uprawiał też sport (biegi przełajowe) - został nawet wyróżniony dyplomem za zajęcie III miejsca w zawodach o puchar prezydenta LublinaOdc. 87 - "Ciężka ręka prawa". Seria 1 Poznajemy go, gdy w Wilkowyjach panuje epidemia grypy. Nie wierzy jednak w swoje możliwości i nie umie nikogo w pełni wyleczyć. Na szczęście otrzymuje zioła od babki zielarki, które pomogły już choremu Księdzu i Lucy. Wypisuje zwolnienie z pracy Witebskiemu, lecz Wójt niszczy je, by polonista skończył na czas pierwszy numer Wieści Gminnej. Wezół planuje wyjazd do pracy za granicę i o lekcje języka angielskiego prosi Lucy. Jednak jego zazdrosna żona wybija mu z głowy spotkania z Amerykanką. Załamany porwaniem Lucy Kusy postanawia skończyć z nałogowym piciem. Prosi Wezóła, by wszczepił mu pod skórę preparat, który w połączeniu z alkoholem zabija. Gdy Kusy podejmuje próbę samobójczą, doktor wyznaje Lucy, że wszył pijaczkowi tylko witaminy i od tego na pewno nie umrze. Seria 2 Jest zaproszony na uroczyste otwarcie Country Clubu, tym samym zostaje zaliczony do wilkowyjskich dżentelmenów. Widząc jednak tworzące się zamieszki przed lokalem, ucieka niespostrzeżenie razem z Czerepachem tylnym wyjściem. Po wizycie w domu Wezółów znajomego, który niedawno wrócił ze Szkocji gdzie pracował w szpitalu, jego żona Dorota postanawia również wysłać go za granicę. Wójt próbuje zatrzymać Wezóła, grożąc zwolnieniem z pracy, lecz ten bardziej boi się sprzeciwić żonie niż Koziołowi. Tym razem do lekcji angielskiego u Amerykanki dochodzi. Wójt wspólnie z Księdzem postanawiają koniecznie zatrzymać doktora i układają dwa plany postępowania w tym celu. Pierwszy, polegający na przestrzeganiu Wezółowej przed wysłaniem męża do "innych bab" przez Więcławską, Wójtową i Michałową. Gdy jednak Dorota wymusza od Wezóła podpisanie weksla na sto tysięcy złotych, zostaje tylko "plan B". Witebski ma za zadanie pójść do Wezółowej i robić jej zdjęcia, najlepiej występującej w skąpym stroju. Policjant przerywa lekcje doktora w dworku i powiadamia o zaistniałej sytuacji w domu Wezóła. Doktor widząc Witebskiego z jego rozbierającą się żoną, wściekły uderza polonistę w nos, po czym niszczy jego aparat cyfrowy. Wezółowa oddaje się mężowi pod symboliczną karę - "klapsy". Na szczęście wszystkich mieszkańców doktor postanawia zostać we wsi. Seria 3 Więcławski przychodzi do niego z prośbą, żeby zbadał jego córkę będącą w nieślubnej ciąży i bez względu na wynik badań nakazał jej nie wychodzić z domu. Mimo iż jest to niezgodne z etyką lekarską, "dla dobra sprawy" doktor posłuchał go i wydaje Weronice zalecenie pozostania w domu. Werka oczywiście jest niezadowolona z tej decyzji, i określa później Wezóła "wsiowym konowałem". W ostatnim odcinku sezonu odbiera poród Weroniki, po czym na weselu Michałowej ze Stachem Japyczem ogłasza nowinę o nowej wilkowyjance. Seria 4 thumb|Strajk służby zdrowia i oświaty Gdy Kusemu rodzi się córka, zatroskany ojciec nieustannie zawraca mu głowę pytaniami, czy z jego dzieckiem wszystko jest w porządku. Doktora bardzo to drażni. Bierze udział w strajku wraz z dyrektorką szkoły i nauczycielami o podwyższenie płac. Ma romans z wójtową, nie wiedząc, że jego żona przeżywa to samo z Wójtem. Seria 5 Po otwarciu w Wilkowyjach apteki Czerepach namawia go, by chorym przepisywał te leki, które akurat apteka ma na stanie. Jednak doktor, wierny zasadom etyki lekarskiej, stanowczo odmawia. Dochodzi do nieporozumienia między nim a magistrem Polakowskim, gdy tamten, wprowadzony w błąd przez swoich pracodawców (że w Wilkowyjach nie ma lekarza), wszedł doktorowi w kompetencje i udzielał w aptece porad medycznych. Ostatecznie sprawa się wyjaśniła i obaj panowie nawiązują współpracę. Dostaje do pomocy młodą i piękną pielęgniarkę - Jagnę. Od razu wzbudza ona zazdrość jego żony. Żona, kiedy Wezół skręcił kostkę biegnąc do Wójta, wmawia mu, że jest doktorem House'em ze znanego serialu. Zakazuje mu się golić i ubiera go podobnie do House'a, a kiedy ten myśli nad problemem wójta, daje mu do koncentracji piłeczkę i zaleca słuchać muzyki. Doktor, przy pomocy pielęgniarki i magistra, próbuje wyjaśnić przyczynę tajemniczego omdlenia Kozioła - w końcu udaje mu się wydedukować, że winę ponoszą tabletki viagry, które Paweł przyjmował w połączeniu z innymi lekami. Seria 6 Wezół dostaje od profesora Tulpicza bardzo korzystną propozycję pracy. Początkowo cieszy się z tej wiadomości, lecz po chwili namysłu postanawia odmówić profesorowi i nic nie mówić żonie. Jednak Wezółowa dowiaduje się o propozycji, którą otrzymał jej mąż i robi mu wielką awanturę. Wezół ma w domu teraz piekło. Musi chodzić na obiady do knajpy, bo żona obraziła się na niego. Ku uciesze Wezóła, żona rozmawia z Klaudią, której udaje się przekonać Wezółową, aby wybaczyła mężowi. Seria 7 thumb|Tajemnicza choroba księdza thumb Wezół leczy Proboszcza z choroby na którą zapadł. Kiedy wreszcie doktor wpada na przyczynę niedomagania, ksiądz błaga go na wszystkie świętości, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzał Michałowej powodów swojej choroby. Razem z małżonką odwiedza plebanię. Jak się później dowiadujemy żona Wezóła ma w prokuraturze chrześniaka, który wydaje się być jedynym ratunkiem. Seria 8 Kiedy Czerepach siłą przyprowadza do ośrodka nie za dobrze czującego się Senatora, Doktor bada Kozioła, lecz nie stwierdza u niego żadnych dolegliwości. Wezół dostaje od Senatora propozycję miejsca na liście do sejmu. Doktor zgadza się kandydować i kiedy partia odnosi duży sukces w wyborach, Paweł Kozioł proponuje mu posadę w resorcie zdrowia, lecz Mieczysław odmawia. Razem z Fabianem Dudą przeżywa wyjazd Jagny do Lublina, gdzie dziewczyna otrzymała korzystną ofertę pracy. Mieczysław badany jest przez Babkę, która radzi mu, aby nie tłumił w sobie emocji. Kiedy przejęta zachowaniem księży żona, widząc markotnego męża, proponuje mu, aby wyrzucił z siebie niepotrzebne emocje, ten stanowczo stwierdza, że napiłby się koniaczku. Ku zdziwieniu Mieczysława, żona zgadza się na propozycje męża. Kiedy Dorota próbuje przeprowadzić przesłuchania do chóru, Wezół proponuje członkiniom chóru "po koniaczku". Razem z innymi mieszkańcami wsi przychodzi pod dworek i prosi Lucy, aby nie wyjeżdżała z kraju. Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje Doktor pojawia się w filmie tylko dwa razy. Na początku filmu tuż przed mszą w kościele spóźniony wbiega wraz ze swoją żoną, tłumacząc się, że właśnie odbierał poród. Szukając miejsca do siedzenia, zauważa w kościele Wójta, co go mocno dziwi. Później, w urzędzie gminy musi ocucić Wójta, który zemdlał na widok Czerepacha w roli kontrolera z Izby Obrachunkowej - jednak zanim zdążył wstrzyknąć mu środki na otrzeźwienie, Wójt się budzi. Biegnącego w kierunku urzędu Wezóła widzą ławkowicze, którzy żartują sobie z niego, nazywając go "wilkowyjskim pogotowiem". Cytaty *'"Tak między nami mówiąc, właściwie to wszystkie choroby są nieuleczalne."' - do Lucy *'"Tu są dwie przyczyny wszystkich nieszczęść: alkohol i nieuświadomienie, czyli ciemnota."' *'"Medycyna zna przypadki cudownych uzdrowień."' *'"Jak patrzę w te pani oczy, to żałuję, że nie zostałem okulistą."' - do Lucy *'"A co ja na to mogę poradzić?"' *'"Ich stać na takie rzeczy, że mi nawet do głowy nie przychodziło, że człowiek może czegoś takiego potrzebować."' - do Lucy o zarobkach lekarzy w Szkocji *'"Bakterie bakteriami, ale najwięcej chorób to właśnie z nerwów się bierze."' *'"A, no jeżeli jest pani zdecydowana jest umierać, to niech pani raczej z proboszczem porozmawia. No, ja pani pomóc nie mogę."' - do Lodzi *'"Te unijne przepisy to oni mogą sobie wsadzić, praca lekarza nigdy się nie kończy."' *'"Kusy, zdarza się, że kobieta w szok poporodowy wpada, ale żeby mężczyzna? No pierwszy raz widzę..."' *'"Kusy, ja wiem, że zdrowie pacjenta to jest dobro najwyższe. Ale jeżeli pacjent jest zdrowy, a lekarz niewyspany, to nie jest to dobro najwyższe, tylko wręcz przeciwnie!"' *'"Nie no, zdrowia tutaj wszystkim życzę!"' - do klientów nowo powstałej apteki *'"Nie wesół, panie magistrze, absolutnie nie wesół. Wezół."' - do aptekarza *'"Tacy to z nas, można powiedzieć misjonarze, na tym czarnym, podlaskim lądzie..."' - do Polakowskiego *'"Wątrobę wójt ma wydolną jak mało kto. To wielokrotnie zostało potwierdzone."' *'"To ja może kilka nowych szyn ortopedycznych zamówię."' - po meczu koszykówki *'"Gdyby pani była ze 30 lat starsza i bardzo brzydka, no to mogłaby pani być, prawdę mówiąc, nawet zielona."' - do pielęgniarki, gdy spytała, czy żona doktora nie akceptuje jej ze względu na kolor skóry *'"Ale... psychiatria to nie jest moja specjalność."' - gdy zobaczył na plebanii Czerepacha przebranego dla niepoznaki w kobiece ciuchy *'"Jak w kamasze, przecież ja kategorię E mam!"' - do Czerepacha * "Nie na darmo się mówi, że medycyna to wyścig z czasem." - do Moniki * "'" Żywot lekarza to jednak niekończące się pasmo niespodzianek. "'" - do Michałowej i księdza Macieja *'"Medycyna jest bezsilna w tym przypadku. Jak zresztą w większości..."' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) Cytaty o doktorze Wezóle *'"Ot, wilkowyjskie pogotowie!"' - Hadziuk *'"Wezół przy niej to jak Solejuk przy Koperniku jakimś"' - Hadziuk (o babce zielarce) *'"Ja zawsze mówiłem, że pan doktor może i nie wygląda, ale mądry człowiek jest."' - Więcławski *'"Siostra czekolada, doktor pewnie Żyd, wikary to w ogóle po polsku nie mówi. To ma być naród?"' - Hryćko *'"Z depresją do Wezóła to jakby pożar benzyną gasić"' - Kusy Ciekawostki *Niektóre pozaserialowe źródła (m.in. dawna strona TVPhttp://web.archive.org/web/20110823105525/http://www.tvp.pl/seriale/komediowe/ranczo/bohaterowie) podają, że Wezół ma na imię Piotr. *W odc. 48 Bohaterski strajk dowiadujemy się, że dr Wezół ma kategorię E zdolności do czynnej służby wojskowej, oznacza to, że ma trwałą i całkowitą niezdolność do czynnej służby wojskowej zarówno w czasie pokoju, jak i w czasie mobilizacji oraz w czasie wojny. *W odc. 128 ''Klauzula sumienia'''' ''żona doktora wyznaje, że pomimo prób i chęci posiadania potomstwa nie mogą mieć dzieci. Zobacz też Postacie *Dorota Wezół *Jagna Nowak *Ryszard Polakowski Inne *Ośrodek zdrowia Doktora Wezóła *Mieszkanie Wezółów *Dom Wezółów *Medycyna w Wilkowyjach Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Parlamentarzyści PPU Kategoria:Postacie z wykształceniem wyższym